WHY OLIVER LEFT LOIS
by MONTACHA2489
Summary: COULD IT BECAUSE OF CHLOE AND WILL THEY HAVE A CHANCE TOGETHER? love feeback let me know what you think i want to post more so let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Title: why Oliver left Lois.

Summary: Could be because of Chloe and will they have a chance?

R: T to M maybe

Pairing: Oliver and Chloe

Disclaimer: don't own anything not even smallville or the characters.

The first time Oliver and Chloe meet was the date he realized he was dating the wrong cousin.

Chloe was calling Clark when she enters the barn but don't know Oliver was there

Clark introduced them to each other. Oliver this is Chloe, my best friend/sidekick and Lois cousin. Chloe this is Oliver, the owner of the queen industry. When Oliver saw her he didn't know anything but her smile, her smile light up the whole barn and her green eyes was the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. To stop himself, he shook her hand and it was so soft and smooth.

Oliver "Lois told me a lot about you" in his head he stated she never mention how beautiful you were. By the way Oliver says "Clark need some picture of Dark Thursday and I think my industry was able to capture some, so stop by or let me know when you could check it out. Chloe was honored too.

When Oliver left Chloe couldn't stop herself from looking at door she just keeps saying WOW. WOW. Because his smile was amazing, and he was tall, handsome, he could even beat Clark with his cuteness. Clark has to snap her out of it.

**Oliver POV**

Since that day he meet Chloe, Oliver couldn't take get his head over her and her smile. She was cute, smart, so sophisticated. When clark come to visit him he wish she was there.he even tried to go see her at the Daily Planet but was afraid because of the unexpected visit and he was dating Lois.

**Chloe POV**

Chloe knew she will never have the chance with him so she stops thinking about him and focused on relationship with jimmy. Everything change when she found out that Oliver was green arrow, she started to fall for him more because he was fighting for justice, she found when Lois and Clark kiss.

They both have been thinking about each others. Oliver would sometime stop by the Daily Planet so he see her smile but was afraid again. The day they meet again was unusual. The justice league just found one of Lex lab 33.1 and they had to shut it down, Bart was kidnapped by Lex. Clark was force to tell Chloe everything about aquaman, cyborg and Bart because he needs her help.

Oliver had just promise Lois he would take her on vacation when he received a called from the justice league about the lab.

When they were ready to leave when Chloe walk in. he was surprise but happy inside, she "I never knew billionaire also wear thick to kick ass at night, Oliver what is your deal, you should really think about telling your girlfriend your whole super hero thing, she might get turn on" he knew she found he was green arrow

but he pretend like he was mad but was amazed because Lois had more information but she couldn't find out but she did, he couldn't stop looking a her but was interrupted when aquaman say "we are leaving" that when Chloe was the blueprint of the lab and saw that kryptonite was everywhere, so they was to save clark and Bart because clark went to get Bart. He hand her an earpiece. When they got there the lab Oliver would always ask Chloe something about the place so he could hear her voice that when he called her "WATCHTOWER" his watchtower deep inside. And once again the day was saved by the justice league.

On the ride home Oliver decide that he would tell Lois. "It over" cause he was in love with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

When Oliver got home, Lois was ready to leave for their vacation, but when Lois saw his face, she knew something was wrong, to hide his love for chloe. Oliver told Lois he has to leave tonight.Oliver says "there is more important things in this world that what I want but he knew what he wanted now, so they went their separate ways.

Lois came home crying, chloe knew it was Oliver. Chloe ask what happened and Lois says "we just broke up" because he believe they are more important things in this world than what he wants, which is a lot of craps coming from Oliver.

Chloe mad and furious left her cousin to see Oliver.

When she arrived, she enters without his permission.

Chloe say "for a super hero, you really know how to break a girl heart just like that or I forget you are nothing but a rich spoiled brat", when oliver tried to explain to her why they broke up, chloe interrupted him

"She does not deserve this you know, she really love you Ollie but you guys just like to break a people heart and leave.

While Chloe was talking and walking back and forth, Oliver grab her and kiss her, they lips moving so strong for each other and so passionately that chloe lost her words

"It because of you, chloe, it because of you" Oliver says "I fell in love with you the day I meet in Clarks barn chloe Sullivan" you have been in my mind everywhere I go. I am in love with you.

Shock and surprise chloe told him "you can't love me Oliver; you don't deserve me because of what you did to my cousin". Just like that she left.

Chloe crying throughout the drive because she really wanted to be with Oliver and she was falling for him but her cousin was the reason.

Oliver so furious of what happened pack his belonging and left to Star City.


	3. Chapter 3

**6 months later**

Chloe was promoted to the third floor in the daily planet for her story on "Dark Thursday". She decides to move out of the Talon. Clark and Lois were dating, even though she pretends it didn't bother her, it did because she still love him but lied to lois about her feeling toward clark and she just broke up with Jimmy. Love was really not in her session.

Chloe really wish Oliver was here because of him she was promoted and wanted to thank him. She wonders if Oliver will ever forgive her for what she says that night.

She wishes he was holding her right now and kissing so passionately. She fall a sleep dreaming about him.

The next morning, while in the daily planet she found that Oliver place was for sell, made few called and the tower was hers.

That same week on the Monday chloe moved into tower. When she walks in, she was hit with flashback. The kiss between her and Oliver

That same week Oliver found out Lex created a new 33.1 lab near smallville, so justice league was coming back to smallville.

Oliver jet drop that Monday. The limo drops him in front of the tower.

When he got in the house, it was different, it had green which was his favorite color but it looks more like a chick live here. That was not cool at all.

Chloe didn't hear no one coming in. chloe walking in the living room with her Chinese take out. She sees Oliver standing there with his suitcases. Both surprise to see each others.

Chloe drop her food on the floor because of the shock.

Chloe "oliver"

Oliver "chloe"……………..

**Tell what you think please. Was it boring or okay. It won't hurt. Be real okay. Love ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own anything. Finally I decide to post this chapter**

Both of these people were definitely not expecting to see each others today or maybe not ever.

Chloe "Oliver, you're back" "what bring you back to smallville"

"What happening star city was not weird enough for you"?

Chloe was really trying her best to light up the mood. But still sees the sadness and betrayal in his eyes.

"Enough with the jokes" Oliver says, "I don't mean to rude but what are you doing in my tower" he says

Chloe "I do believe I bought this tower when you left, I guess you didn't get that memo, did you".

"I don't think I did cause if I did, you would not be seeing me here" Oliver says.

Chloe face expression change the moment he say those words, she was really hurting inside, and she never felt so hate it right now because he really did pour his heart out for Her and she was not willing to do the same for him.

Oliver grab his belonging was about to leave. Chloe stop him

Chloe "Oliver where are you going? It late a night, you won't find a hotel this late".

Oliver "I'll take my chances" grabbing his suit

Chloe "Oliver, why are you doing this". He stops

Oliver screaming "why, Chloe, why, the last time I check I am the one hurting here, I took chances that I never took before, _lowering his_ _tone_ "I thought you were worth those chances but I guess I was so wrong".

Tear dropping from her eyes. Chloe just stood there.

Bringing tears to her eyes was the last thing Oliver wanted to do. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much he loves her.

Oliver "I am sorry Chloe" grabbing he belonging, she stops him again.

Chloe "stay" "please"

Oliver "I will be fine, I can make few calls, they will find me a hotel". "Okay"

Clearing her voice" there an extra room, I can get you some blankets, you can sleep there, I promise I won't bite" _a smile crossing her lip_.

Oliver "okay" giving her a smile

Chloe step into her closet to get blankets for him.

Oliver grabs his belonging to the next room. Hearing a knock on the door, he opens the door staring at Chloe

Chloe "your blankets, nice and clean" smiling

Giving her a smile he says "thanks, thanks for everything" he close the door.

Walking back to bed, she was happy he decided to stay. "Goodnight Oliver" she says.

Oliver went back to work on the 33.1 the whole night.

**THE MORNING **

Waking up with the sun in her face, Chloe got up and took a Shower.

Walk into the kitchen for a fresh coffee.

Oliver was so busy work on the case he forget that the day light was out

Man, I stood up all night, Lex is so going to pay for this" he says walking to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

When he walks out, she saw him dress in pajama and a thin top; she was surprise because she always sees him in a suit.

"Good morning" he says

"Right back at you" she says smiling.

She could tell he needs a coffee so bad.

"Coffee"

"Thank god"

"I will take that as you didn't sleep so well"

"You have no idea"

"So what are you working on?"

"33.1"

"I thought we shut it down" she says.

"I did too but apparently we were so wrong, Lex has labs around the whole damn world".

"You need any help" she says.

Yeah, I am trying to break into this file that cyborg downloads from the labs but I can't get through it" he says.

"The boys are here too" she says.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" he says.

"No, I am glad, I miss them so much and you too" she says smiling.

He turns to look her and smile. "I miss you too Chloe" he says.

"Wow the entire file just erases, I was able to break in but when I did the whole thing deleted" she says.

"It okay, we work on the info you all ready found, ooh by the way, the boys are here" he says.

"Cool" she say.

Bart, A.C, and victor walk in.

Bart super sped to Chloe.

"Hey chloelicious" "miss me" Bart say.

Chloe smiling "hi you guys"

"So what you got from the programs" victor say.

"Well we got a lead to were the lab is, it near metropolis, okay boys, you know the drill, lets rock this labs" Oliver say.

"Dude, don't ever say that again" Bart says.

"That was so lame, stick to the billionaire talk. Okay" A.C says.

"Hey, leave him alone, it not everyday Oliver has a sense of humor; at least he is trying to get down with it" Chloe says smiling.

Ahh ahhh, very funny" Oliver says walking into his room.

Oliver came back dress in his green arrow outfit.

Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of him. _In her head, she say "the things I could do to him" with a devilish smile._

"Earth to Chloe" Oliver says.

"Yeah" she says.

Make sure we shutdown everything in the labs, so here is the blue print to the labs, ready watchtower" he says.

Ready as I ever will be" Chloe says smiling.

Green arrow, flash, aquaman, and cyborg were leaving.

"Oliver" she called to him.

He turns to look at her "yes Chloe".

"Be careful" Chloe say

"I will" he says walking up to her and kisses her in the cheek, whispering in her ear "same for you

too, I don't want nothing happening to that pretty face of your. Chloe just smiled.

Bart turns to look at them.

"Wow, wow, wow, dude she is mine; you are too close there buddy" Bart says

**Tell me what you think okay, bad reviews won't hurt, just let it out okay, and love ya. Maybe the review might help me post the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I don't own anything so if you sue me, all you will receive is the a big ballon with a smile face. So enjoy and please post a review. Please**

**Chapter 5**

The justice league saved the day again with the help of their lovely sidekick "watchtower".

**In the tower**

"Hey chloelicious, miss me again" Bart says speeding next to her

Chloe just nod her head and smile.

"Man, Chloe, you should have seen me kicking butt with a flash of speed. You know I am natural at what I do" Bart says brushing his shoulders and grin at Oliver.

Oliver grin back at Bart walking toward the laptop sitting on the table, plug in a wire and reading the entire file they had about the labs around the world.

You know I always say meteor freaks are psycho, but words cannot describe how psycho Lex really is and the army he is trying to build. Oliver says while reading the file.

"What do you mean trying to build an army"? Chloe says shock and surprise, walking toward Oliver.

"Lex is collecting meteor freaks and controls them like a toy, to take over the world. Now that is what I call psycho". Oliver says smiling trying to give her a reassuring face that everything will be okay.

"So what do we do now" victor says looking at the two of them who were so lost in each others.

Bart also know this, speed over to them

"Well, I am interrupting something here" he says

Oliver and Chloe both startle, breaking the contact. Oliver clears his voice.

"Well for starting, how about an another blow up" Oliver says

Well, let's get moving you guys" A.C say packing his stuff.

It looks like you are really going to miss me Chloe. Bart says wrapping his arms around Chloe; planting a kiss on her cheek.

Chloe really miss having companies since Clark and Lois starting dating

So having these guys these was really fun until now that they were about to leave.

She turns and looks at Oliver, hoping for him to change his mind and stay for a while. Oliver knows this the look on her face. Turns to the boys who were all right pack to leave.

"Boys, how about we stay here for couple of weeks, start looking at next targeting place for a while to be sure of what we will be dealing with he says hoping they will say yes.

Bart, A.C, and victor looks at each others and say "okay"

A.C and victor quickly ran toward the kitchen to see what Chloe has cooking up.

Bart also quickly sped over to Chloe. "Ollie I think it a good idea that we staying here, so that way Chloe and I can get to know each others better, he says winking at her with a grin.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a very long weeks" Oliver say walking toward the kitchen to get some food.

Both Chloe and Bart join them.

'Chloe, this is really good" A.C says stuffing his face with more chicken

"I agree" victor says with his mouth full.

"I like a lady who can cook" Bart says

Actually, I didn't cook that, Clark mom did, I told them you guys were here. Chloe says

"Well, she sure knows how to keep someone stomach full" both A.C and victor says stuffing they face with more

"Dude, Chloe don't even know how to cook, I guess you really need to get to know her better. Huh, huh" Oliver say sarcastically

"It okay, our love could survive without food, right chlo" Bart says looking at her.

"Dude, you can't even go on a minute without food, so how can live without food. Cause I can" say A.C

"It okay, fish boy, I got you to fish for us everyday" Bart says laughing at A.C.

Everyone started laughing at A.C

"Could we have a nice dinner without having to argue" Chloe say still laughing at the joke.

After dinner, the boys decide to leave to go look for a hotel.

Chloe and Oliver still at the living room watching TV and the silent were growing too much between them.

Chloe decide to break it

"So you guys are staying here for a while, huh" she says

"Yeah, I guess, beside they need the break, we have working for too long" Oliver responded.

"Oh. Okay" Chloe say

"Is there a problem"

"No" Chloe says walking to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To clean the dishes"

"You need help"

"That If you know how to clean dishes"

"I tell ya, I am good at everything" Oliver says with a grin

"Really" Chloe says smiling.

While cleaning the dishes, Oliver accidentally drop a plate on the floor.

"You really know how to help around here" Chloe says laughing

Well, I have my skills and I bet they can satisfy you a lot' Oliver said with a grin.

Both of them trying to clean the floor Chloe cut herself

"Aw" she yells, looking at her finger that was bleeding

Oliver quickly grabs a tower and alcohol to clean it

"Aw" she yells cause of the alcohol

"Sorry" he says closing the space between them

Chloe knew this and pull closer.

Oliver grabs her and kisses her

"How is that" he said

"Better" she said

He grabs her again deepening the kiss, passionately and more craving

"You know I really miss chlo" Oliver says through the kisses

"I did too" Chloe says

"Oliver"

"Yeah"

"I hope you know I didn't mean the things I say when you and Lois broke up".

"I know babe, just shut up and kiss me" he said wanted her more

Just like that Chloe grab on to him and deep in the kisses.

"Just like I like it, feisty" Oliver said with a more aggressive grin

Caressing her skin making Chloe moan a little through the kisses

"Oliver" Chloe said through the kisses

"Yeah" he responded

"I think we should take it easy and get to know each others better"

"Okay, I understand" he said breathing hard, breaking the kiss.

Oh, what the hell, life is too short, we mind was well live it to the fullest" she kissing him back

Oliver responded to the kiss, deepening it more

"Oliver, make love to me, please I need you" she said through the kiss

"Your wishes, my command" he said picking up to her bed room

oliver quickly took off her top.

Chloe licked her lips as his hands explored her curves. She gazed down at him for a moment before lowering her head to kiss his chest, sliding her hands down to rest on his hips.

Oliver closed his eyes in pleasurable agony as she kissed and licked his chest, her hands applying pressure against his hips, her lower body sliding against his. His hands trailed to her hips and squeezed gently before he slipped the straps off her shoulders and pulled the teddy off her. He stroked her back as she continued kissing him.

She drew in a breath, kissing her way down his abdomen and sitting up to undo the button on his jeans.

Helping her slide his jeans and boxers off him, he rolled them over so she was underneath. His lips tugged at one of her nipples while his hands tried to take off the rest of her underwear. When it wouldn't budge, he whispered, "Help me get this damn thing off you woman."

"Awfully eager there, ollie" she said lightly, lifting her hips to help him.

Chuckling, he peeled the boxes off her and put her hand onto his hardness. "Very... eager," he rasped, his breath hitching in his throat when she moved her hand along his length.

"So I noticed." Her eyes twinkled as she raised her head to kiss him as her hand stroke his length with firm but gentle movements.

Oliver groaned into her mouth as he moved his hips to the rhythm she had created with her hand. When he started seeing stars and knew his control was slipping, he whispered raggedly, "Stop."

Chloe smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You have other ideas in mind?"

Using her hand to guide him into her hot, wet core, he grinned. "Hell yeah," he mouthed inaudibly, smirking.

She slid her legs around his waist, raising her hips to meet him halfway.

He gave her body a moment to stretch around and accept his entrance. But when his eyes met hers and saw the same need mirrored in his, he began to move. Slowly at first, though her movements demanded he move faster. His will gone, he buried his face into her shoulder as they both came together, his body spamming as he felt her orgasm hit her.

Breathing heavily, she smoothed her hands over the taut muscles in his back, pressing a soft kiss to his temple as she closed her eyes, her body relaxing beneath his. Oliver held close through the whole night.

Okay there is chapter 5. Tell me what you think, please review.please. i am desperatetly asking you.


End file.
